Only the Strong Survive
|image = 618 Hero (1).jpg |band = Wizardz of Oz feat. Robyn Johnson |dance = The Hero |album = Us Against the World |released = August 31, 2015 |genre = Hip Hop |label = Superpop.Co |runtime = 3:20 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Wizardz of Oz featuring Robyn Johnson. It was used for Mackenzie's solo "The Hero" in One Last Dance. Lyrics I keep my mind On my money Never made no promises Don't want honeys Told me what you need Did I read that right You textin' all these emojies You wanna meet tonight...is that right So what's your plan With 'dis invitation You tryna be my man Or you just makin' conversation 'Cuz I'm outta place Scared out my mind You got what it takes To keep me in line? Why does it have to be Love made a fool of me I never win, don't wanna start again I got one lifeline Only the strongest will survive So who is it gonna be Baby it's you or me You tryna break me down Tryna' take me to my knees Got my temperature up Told you I don't fall in love I keep my heart locked So I don't feel that bass drop Only the strong, they say Will survive Love of my life One of a kind Is it real? Don't like how it feels Boy you tryna make my heart stop Don't wanna feel that bass drop Only the strong, they say Will survive Love of my life One of a kind Gotta let it heal You givin' me chills Boy you tryna make my heart stop Don't wanna feel that bass drop Ooh I'm feelin' funny I don't know if I should stay or get to runnin' But I'm intrigued Stay up all night Keep thinkin' maybe you're the one And it's alright...is that right If I play this hand I might be mistaken If I let you lead Oh no devastation I'm saving face I don't have time But when I try I just can't get you off my mind So who is it gonna be Baby it's you or me You tryna break me down Tryna' take me to my knees Got my temperature up Told you I don't fall in love I keep my heart locked So I don't feel that bass drop Only the strong, they say Will survive Love of my life One of a kind Is it real? Don't like how it feels Boy you tryna make my heart stop Don't wanna feel that bass drop Only the strong, they say Will survive Love of my life One of a kind Gotta let it heal You givin' me chills Boy you tryna make my heart stop Don't wanna feel that bass drop Only the strong, they say Will survive Love of my life One of a kind Is it real? Don't like how it feels Boy you tryna make my heart stop Don't wanna feel that bass drop Only the strong, they say Will survive Love of my life One of a kind Gotta let it heal You givin' me chills Boy you tryna make my heart stop Don't wanna feel that bass drop Why does it have to be Love made a fool of me Why does it have to be Only the strongest will survive Gallery 618 Hero (2).jpg 12751374 813531732084254 1153445630 n.jpg Category:Season Six Songs Category:Season 6 Solo Songs Category:Mackenzie Solo Songs Category:Songs used in One Last Dance Category:Songs by Wizardz of Oz Category:Songs by Robyn Johnson